We are requesting multi-year support for the Neural Interfaces Conferences (NIC) which will span 2008-1011. This new conference will build from the Neural Interfaces Workshop, an annual meeting supported by the NIH from 2004-2006 to report developments in neural prosthesis and deep brain stimulation (DBS) fields. In recognition of the growth of the neural interfaces field coupled with the emergence of leadership and vision outside of the NIH, the NIC represents an evolution of the meeting from an NIH-driven workshop to a conference led mainly by the extramural community. The NIC will bring together scientists, engineers, and clinicians who are involved in the research and development of neural interfaces to share novel findings, discuss cross-cutting issues, and identify emergent scientific opportunities. The Specific Aims of the NIC are: 1) To provide a forum for the presentation and discussion of the most recent findings in neural interfaces research. 2) To provide a forum for the findings of established scientists engaged in other biomedical areas to enable identification of new concepts for, and potential collaboration in, neural interfaces research. 3) To foster the development and continued involvement of qualified students and researchers from minority groups in neural interfaces research. 4) To disseminate conference abstracts and proceedings through world-wide-web access and the peer-reviewed literature, respectively. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]